


Wise Men Say

by Rugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), M/M, Pool & Billiards, The Empty (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugs/pseuds/Rugs
Summary: Spoilers for S15 E18 of SupernaturalCastiel has mysteriously returned from The Empty. Sam has other matters to worry about and Jack is sent off by Cas. Together Cas and Dean go on a life changing drive.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wise Men Say

Dean looked on in somber awe. Cas was back, he was finally back. Dean wasn’t sure how, but to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t care. He had his best friend back. Blinking furiously to make sure it wasn’t just another cruel trick, he realized that it was indeed Cas leaning heavily against the table before him. “Hello Dean,” the angels gravelly voice groaned.

Dean felt his heart jump as he stumbled over to Cas, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. He grabbed Cas and yanked him to his chest, burying his chin into the worn trench coat Cas always wore. Cas tentatively returned the hug, before collapsing into his embrace. Dean gripped him tighter, determined to never lose his angel again. Dean felt tears start to silently slide down his cheeks. They clung to each other until Dean heard the heavy steps that signaled Sam and Jack were walking the hall together.

Dean pulled away, letting out a weary but satisfied sigh, before wiping his face. Cas squinted at him, tilting his head ever so slightly, in a way that would be invisible to anyone who didn’t know his mannerisms. Dean shook his head nearly imperceptibly as Sam and Jack walked in. Their heads were down cast and there was a tiredness that shaped their posture. Only when they noticed Cas did they perk up. Sam faltered and stared, mouth agape in stunned awe. Jack wore a smile that reached his eyes. Cas lurched towards him, scooping his son up in bear hug. Jack squeaked and returned the hug with a fierceness he hadn’t shown in a while.

Sam shook off his stunned expression and gave Cas a slap on the shoulder. Cas had a bleary look as he unwrapped himself from Jack. Returning the gesture to Sam, Cas smiled exhaustedly. Dean smiled gently as he looked at them all. Sam twisted something around his finger, but Dean did not notice. Although elated, Sam was beat, so he gave the three a halfhearted wave and shuffled off to his room. Cas leaned down to Jack and whispered in his ear. Jack nodded quickly and walked out grinning. Cas sighed and glanced at Dean warily. Dean scooped up his keys to the Impala and called to Cas, “C’mon, we’re going.”

“Where are we going Dean?”

Dean did not respond. He just walked out, hoping Cas would follow him, just like he had done for so many years. His gut clenched as he brushed away the thought that Cas wouldn’t. The knot in his stomach unraveled as he heard the gentle patter of Cas behind him. Unlike Orpheus, Dean would not look back in fear that this all be some cruel nightmare and lest Cas be stolen from him yet again.

Only once they had gotten in the Impala did Dean dare to glance at Cas. Cas lounged in the passenger seat, loose enough to show he felt safe but rigid enough to show he was guarded against something. Dean could only hope he wasn’t guarding himself against Dean. They sat in silence for a few moments before Dean turned on the radio. Too distracted to actually change the channel, he let the smooth voice of Elvis float out of the speakers.

_“Wise men say…”_

“Cas, I can’t… I can’t believe you’re back.”

_“Only fools rush in…”_

Cas only nods and cocks his head to the side, appearing to be listening to the crooning voice. Dean glanced over again at the silent angel. He just sat there, head cocked gently, staring ever so intently at the road before them.

_“But I can’t help…”_

Dean looked back to the road, desperate for an escape from all the emotions swirling in his head. Eyes darting to and from the passing cars, he hummed along softly to the song.

_“Falling in love with you…”_

The angel’s lips moved ever so slightly, murmuring along with Elvis and Dean. Dean let a soft smile out as Cas was finally responding, even if it was in the smallest, possibly most meaningless way.

The odd pair quickly arrived at a roadhouse off the side of the two lane. Dean pulled Baby up into one of the closest spots and turned off the engine. Cas was already sliding out of the car by the time Dean pulled out the key. Cas led the way into the old barn that had been repurposed what seemed to be decades ago. Dean followed quickly, letting the heavy wood door swing shut behind him. A few people dotted the room, sitting on bar stools, at tables, or leaning against the wall holding various beers.

Cas stood there awkwardly in the entrance until Dean gave his trench coat a little tug. He guided Cas to a two-person table in the corner by the pool table. Signaling a passing waitress for two beers, Dean inserted a few coins in the pool table. He breathed a pleased sigh as he heard the clinking of the balls knocking against each other. He set them up in their triangle, removing the rack and grabbing the white cue ball.

Grabbing two pool sticks, he passed one to Cas who held it awkwardly in his one hand. Realizing Dean meant for him to play, Cas readied the stick like he had seen Dean do so many times before. Dean nodded, satisfied for now. Setting the cue ball down, he broke the triangle, scattering the colorful balls with pleasant clinking sounds. He would be solids; Cas would be stripes. Dean hummed bits of the Elvis song they had just heard, occasionally singing a full line in his husky voice.

_“Shall I stay?”_

He noticed Cas was having a bit of trouble, so he wrapped his hand around the angel’s, guiding it into a better position. He slowly pulled back as Cas took his shot, the cue ball banging into a striped 10 and knocking it into a pocket. Cas grinned and lined up for another shot, this time copying what Dean had showed him. Dean stared at him, amazed that such a perfect being could love him.

_“Would it be a sin?”_

Having finished their beers as well as their game, with Cas taking the win, the two wandered back out to the Impala. Climbing back into the car, Cas finally started to converse while Dean hummed intermittently. “Sam looked worried”

Dean sighs, “Eileen was taken, as well as Bobby, Charlie, and Donna. He isn’t doing the best, no matter how much he tries to hide it.”

Cas nods knowingly. “He still seems off, more than he often is. Did Eileen give him that ring?”

Dean paused his humming and squinted at Cas. “What ring? They didn’t get engaged did they? Sammy would have told me.”

“No, I don’t believe it was a ring that binds humans in holy matrimony.”

“Hmm, not sure where he got it then,” Dean muttered, ignoring the angel’s awkward phrasing.

Dean pulled off at a little picnic area by the road. He hopped out of the car, sitting on the hood of the Impala, watching the sun lower. Cas stared through the wind shield at Dean’s back questioningly. Finally, he opened the door and got out, joining Dean on the hood. Dean was humming again. Cas started singing along, adding a rough but comforting layer to the simple tune.

_“Take my hand…”_

Dean’s hand found the angel’s where it rested against the warm metal. Cas turned to his human, his breath hitching and his voice wavering into silence as Dean started singing.

_“Take my whole life too…”_

“The Empty took my whole life Cas. I am not letting that happen again”

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ and closed his eyes. Cas let his drift closed as Dean clutched his hand even harder, their fingers wrapping together. He knew Dean would not let him go. That they had both raised each other from perdition. That they would never stop gripping each other tight. Together, with cracking voices, they muttered the last lines of lyrics.

_“For I can't help falling in love with you…”_

_“For I can't help falling in love with you…”_


End file.
